Party Hard: Getting Away With It All
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: What if Darius and Detective West weren't the same person as the game's ending implies? And that there was more than meets the eye concerning Darius and Katie? (Rated M for violence, language and sex / Probable Alternate Reality fic / Darie aka Darius x Katie / Complete / Both chapters each taken from Katie's and Darius's POV)
1. Getting Away With It All

Author's note: Ah, Party Hard; where Hotline Miami meets Hitman in terms of gameplay.

I know I haven't played it, but I've watched a longplay of this game and the cutscenes were what intrigued me the most. Of course, when it was revealed that Darius and West were the same Party Hard Killer (which is considered to be a popular theory among players) that blew me away. Honestly, I was expecting some sort of more-than-partners vibe going on with the Killer and Katie, but since the Killer and Katie are father and daughter, that nearly made me want to vomit.

So yeah, I decided to write this fanfic that serves as a what-if scenario, and that what-if is this: What if Darius and West weren't the same Party Hard Killer? What if Darius and West were two different people; West being a cop, and Darius being the Party Hard Killer himself? And that there was more than meets the eye in Darius's relationship with Katie, who became his apprentice?

It's also set through her point of view. Also, be wary that there's gonna be swearing, implied (and sometimes explicit) violence, and some...well, let's just say the last one involves a certain kind of tension.

Not to mention that I wrote this while listening to New Order's 'Bizarre Love Triangle', which a song from the game soundtrack, known as 'My Future Broken Heart', is eerily similar to.

Hell, come to think of it, I haven't written a new fanfic in a month, so I hope this was worth it. ^_^

Also, I don't own anything or anyone from Party Hard.

UPDATE: Bonus chapter set through Darius's point of view now added.

 **Getting Away With It All**

 **A Party Hard Fanfic**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My father was nothing but the biggest asshole in the whole world.

He was so hellbent on making sure I wouldn't go out every night, but deep down inside, I was always a bit of a party girl. I loved going to parties and hanging out and socializing with my friends. But my father would always chastise me whenever I came back, and even complained as to how I smelled like wine.

Sure, he's a police officer, but he was so goddamn controlling of my life: He wants me to remain 'chaste' until I marry (though I spent my first time with a cute guy I was crushing on), and he even wants me to stay away from drugs (he also didn't want me drinking alcohol, which is ironic because I always had a few glasses of wine, but I never got _that_ tipsy).

I just don't care, Dad. I just want to have fun, okay?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One night, I decided to sneak out of the house while my father was investigating some random murder. When I read the invitation, I discovered that it was a party being held by some of the students from my college. I was simply anxious, and as I got into my car, I sped out and headed for my destination.

When I got there, I was excited, pumped even, and was ready to dance the night away.

That is, until a strange man donning a white mask, snuck into the party. He killed and killed, until he found me. I was about to take a leak when he stormed in and was about to slice my neck open.

"Don't kill me!" I cried. "I can help you...please...? I just want to get away from my jerkass dad...I just want to be...like you." I added, as I looked up to him with a pleading expression.

This prompted him to lower his knife, and tilted his head to the side, before he shrugged and said, "Only on one condition."

"What is that?" I asked.

Taking my hand, he brought me to a woman who somewhat resembled me. He gave me the knife, and though I was reluctant at first, I proceeded to slit her throat open, and brought her dying body back to the bathroom.

Once I gave him back the knife, he ordered me to exit the building, and hide and wait until he was done. When he was finally finished, he found me in one of the bushes, and as he escaped, I got in my car and followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was able to find him hitching a ride with several bikers, and I followed them, leading to a ranch where the bikers were getting ready to throw a huge party with the sluttiest of whores and the most old school of rock music. I simply stayed in the car and watched, until he was finished with them all.

With enough gas for my car, I followed him as he took a bus to Las Vegas, where his killing continued at a casino. And at the rooftop party, he told me to stay on the roof on a nearby building, and I watched with binoculars as he murdered everyone there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And for months and months, our notoriety began to get noticed by the public, and I couldn't help but admire as to how much a professional he was. Somehow...I wanted to be just like him. Like an apprentice, perhaps?

Every night, we drink, steal money so that I could use it to get gas for my car, and gloat about his 'accomplishments' and what not, and for some reason, I couldn't help but notice how bizarrely attractive he was without the mask on, with his dark, menacing eyes and short dark brown hair. And then it hit me: I forgot to introduce myself.

Which was perfect timing when he asked, "Do you have a name?"

I took a small breath, before replying, "My name's Katie. What's yours?"

"It's Darius." he replied.

"Darius...it's a handsome name." I said before clearing my throat.

"Did you say my name is handsome?" he asked.

"...Maybe." I simply replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One night, though, after picking up a flyer from some random guy or gal off the streets, Darius nearly got run over by a guy in a brown car. He threw down the flyer and said that he needed a ride to a boat party.

I listened in on the very brief conversation, and as Darius got into the car, I followed its lead. It was there that we went our separate ways...for now.

And as he arrived at Miami, with the boat sinking, he watched from a distance, before I found him. Getting out of my car, I walked over to him and decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, Darius." I began.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I...want to crash a party myself. I want to kill as much as you. Because as I watched you go through every party and killing every innocent party-goer there, I had admired everything that you done. In other words, I want to learn the basics." I finally replied.

He looked over at me, and raised an eyebrow. "Surely you jest." he said.

"I'm not joking." I said, and stared straight at him in the eye as I continued, "Please...let me do just one party."

It was at that same party in Miami, that I not only felt a surge of confidence in me, but I was beginning to develop something else. I'm pretty sure you can guess what it is.

It's called 'sexual tension'.

Nevertheless, I ignored this kind of tension after I exited my car, and headed for the party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Darius's knife, I stabbed my way through the crowd, making sure no one was left behind. Not even the band that was doing a cover rendition of 'Bizarre Love Triangle', though I did spare the singer.

I even kicked at a few people trying to get up, choosing to smash their heads in with the heel of my shoes. As I relished in the blood all around me, I felt as if I was all fired up; not just because I had been dreaming of becoming a madwoman.

I returned to the car, and as I started it up, Darius showed up from the back of the vehicle, and sat in the passenger's seat next to me. As we decided to move on to our next destination, I glanced at him a few times, before I immediately stop the car.

Removing my seat-belt, I pulled him in for a very passionate kiss, adding a little tongue into the mix. Surprisingly, he complied, and we made out for a brief period of time before we chose to take a detour. The detour in question was a secluded beach, and once we parked outside, I got out immediately, with him following suit.

He then pressed me against the side of the car as he kissed me again, which was proof that the sexual tension between us reached a boiling point. There was clearly no going back, and as he scooped me in his arms, he escorted me to the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What happened next was...oh, **fuck** , _**yes**_.

We had pulled each other's clothes off, as well as our underwear, so that we were left bare naked. I really didn't care if someone would see us, and I just wanted to savor this moment. I also noticed how somewhat athletic he looked, with a noticeable amount of muscle on him, but I hardly had time to eat the eye candy before he pressed me against the ground.

My bare skin against the dry sand, I felt my head tilt from side to side as Darius's lips pressed against mine, before lowering down to my neck, my cleavage, my breasts, my navel and finally my inner thighs. I was able to remind him that I wasn't a virgin, and that got him nodding his approval.

He finally feasted upon me, and I never knew that he would be _this_ gentle. I mean, he was cruel and ruthless towards everyone else around him, but it seemed that he had developed a special connection between me and him. It wasn't long before he found that I was now soaking wet from the foreplay he bestowed upon me.

Darius smiled...a genuine smile as he rose to face me, and brought one of my hands over to his arousal, which was increasingly hard, and he whispered in my ear, "Katie...I want you."

I nodded and replied, "I want you too, Darius."

It wasn't love, but rather lust. Or a combination of both. Either way, I just sealed my fate.

He flipped us over so that I was on top, and as I lower myself onto him, I was not only mesmerized at how big he felt inside of me, but how complete I...no we...felt overall. As I ride him with fervor, I noticed him looking up at me with a glint of lust in his eyes, running his hands across my waist and my breasts as he admired the view above him: the moonlit sky, the waves of the beach, and my flushed, slick body atop of him.

I lower down to kiss him, allowing him to wrap his arms around me as he deepened it with his tongue, allowing my tongue to duel with his in a wanton battle. His hands dug into my hair as he decided to flip us over, so that he was on top this time around.

I run my fingers into his back, holding onto him as he thrust faster and harder into me, the initial gentleness wearing off. My moans were sweet music to his ears, much more so than the blaring music that accompanied every party and the massacres that followed.

Once again, my lips collided with Darius's in another passion-filled kiss, before he reached the side of my neck, wanting to leave a mark. However, just one mark wasn't enough, as he left a few more on the top portion of my breasts, before briefly biting and sucking a nipple.

I throw my head back, and felt as though I was seeing stars, before he clenched his teeth as he met his release. Letting out a few gasps and moans of unbridled ecstasy, I followed suit, experiencing a little 'le petite morte'. He collapsed on top of me, before laying on his side and proceeding to hug me.

I reveled in his body heat, hearing his heart beat as our orgasms came and went. Compared to all the other boys I had a few 'experiences' with, I thought that he was some kind of sex god.

Unfortunately, as amazing as the moment was, we had to clean up, get dressed and return to the car. As we resumed driving, I knew to myself that I was more than his apprentice...I was now his lover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Along the way, we came across a bus, where it was sitting nicely outside of a condo. It read 'Party Bus'; how ironic. And to think, there were so many people in there, Darius just had to get in there. He was able to find the driver, and sliced him to pieces, and proceeded to decorate the bus with his own blood.

When he got in the bus, he did exactly the same thing I did back in Miami: kill everyone. And we resumed our travels, but it wasn't until the day my dad...that no good son of a bitch of a dad...found us. Apparently Darius and I were about to engage in a little hanky panky (I guess killing people at parties really does excite you in a sort of crazy way) when he found us. My father even questioned me, saying I resembled his daughter (that's me, isn't it obvious?), but I just backed away from him.

He was even about to shoot Darius when he realized...he would rather arrest him and take him to the police. Once he was in the police car, I had to think of a way to free him, and thus I got in my car, and flash the car-lights, trying to blind my dad. Once I succeeded, this got him to notice quickly, and kick one of the back doors out, before jumping out of the vehicle.

The car then crashed into a tree, but my father was able to get out quickly before he found himself crushed to death. As he looked around, he knew he was the only one present in the forest, and had to find his way back out into the streets, so that he could pick up some random officers and get him to find Darius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I found myself separated from from Darius a second time, I was trying to figure out where the hell he went. He would seclude himself within the forest, where the next massacre took place. He ended up covering himself with blood and pretended he was dead, pretended he was one of the victims.

When a hospital van found him, they loaded him up and hooked him up with drugs. Yet these drugs would do more harm than good, and it wasn't long before he slayed the people inside the truck with him. After everything became doused in blood, he escaped the van.

It was there that he began to experience with medicinal drugs, which drove him crazy. In fact, he became so crazy that the killings became more cruel and more frenzied. This became evident during a pool party on a rooftop building. With police trying to track him down, as well as followers who admired him, he became more infamous in the news. He even 'crashed' a Halloween party, as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other hand, when I discovered that I had run out of gas, and with little to no money, I had to think of a way to find a new car. As I walked towards an empty street, I found a rather classy-looking violet car, which belonged to a driver, whom I was able to stab in the back with an ice pick I 'acquired', before taking her car.

As I drove on to find him, Darius 'invaded' a campus party, and even found out that some of the 'party hard-ers' were having a party of their own, which finally got my dad back on track; he found out his name thanks to some research. At the same time, I picked up a bottle of poison and some whiskey, where I began to combine the two liquids together. It would be considered a big surprise for my father when he gets his hands on the stuff.

Once Darius was through with everyone in the building, the police caught him, and arrested him on the spot. He was about to be questioned, when the police, excluding my dad, found themselves getting slain by an unknown assailant, though one officer was able to deliver some whiskey - 'tainted' whiskey - to my dad, before he was done in. Thus, it was my father that was being questioned instead of Darius, as Darius was getting him to explain his side of the story.

When they finally reached the conclusion, they could hear sounds of my high heels, as the assailant - myself - overheard the conversation.

"Come on, John...sooner or later you're going to have to admit it yourself. You enjoy the rush as much as I do...the splatter...the silence..."

It was Darius's voice, as he was cupping at my father's stubbled chin, who had a rather horrified look on his face.

"I just...I mean, do they really all deserve this?" he asked.

"John, look around you; the world is falling to shit. These people, they don't realize how good they've got it. We're doing them all a favor."

I slowly open the door, and I noticed he had his mask off, and staring straight at my dad in the eye.

"But I-"

"John, you've spent the last half hour sat here trying to convince yourself that what we're doing is wrong. What have you learned?"

"I...someone needs to be thinking about the bigger picture, I guess."

I slowly walk up behind my father, glancing briefly at Darius, who was almost tenderly stroking his cheek.

"There you go, John, you get it now. Let it go."

It seemed that Darius was persuading him to be a murderer just like him...but it was clearly all a ruse as I grab hold of my dad's head...

...and smashed him against the table, prompting blood to pour out of his nose, and throwing him to the ground. Of course, what he didn't realize was he was drinking poisoned whiskey, and that death would come to his door soon.

I then look over at Darius, who was surprised but pleased as to how I came back for him, and I walk over to him and help him out of his seat. We then shared an unusually gentle kiss, before I said this:

"Come on, Darius. Let's go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We left the station hand in hand, and got into my 'new' car. Once it was on, we drove to our latest destination: a rundown building that used to be the place where I went to party, before I met Darius. Now the party-goers there were clearly thrill-seekers, or probably runaways.

He looked over at me and smiled, before putting on his mask. I nodded his approval: it was gonna be another long night for us...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you have it!

Oh, and if there's anything in this fic that confuses you (the conversation at the end, perhaps?), I'll figure out a way to fix it and make it more plausible (I think). With that said, adios for now!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	2. Darius's Side of the Story

Author's note: Okay, where to start? I know it's got the 'complete' indication and all, but I've decided to do a little bonus chapter, or better yet, the story as seen from Darius's POV.

But at least it's got some new dialogue that wasn't found in Katie's side of the story, and as I forgot to mention the lemony stuff here (as was the main story aka Katie's POV aka the previous chapter) has a passionate flavor to it, in slight contrast to the soft, fluffy sex in KAQOTS and the like, so...enjoy.

 **Getting Away With It All: Darius's Side of the Story  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All I wanted was a little peace and quiet...

And that's exactly what happened that night when I took out several bystanders at a barbecue party, before moving on to a party being held by college students. It seemed that one party just wasn't enough to satiate my cravings, thus this one was not only better than the last one, but also unexpected.

How was it unexpected? When I kicked the door to a bathroom open and saw a beautiful woman with long brown hair in a black dress pulling down her panties, pulling up the bottom of her dress and getting ready to take a piss, she immediately backed away after putting her undies back up and fixed her dress.

"Don't kill me!" she exclaimed.

I just ignored her, but she continued anyway. "I can help you...please...? I just want to get away from my jerkass dad...I just want to be...like you."

But then almost immediately, after hearing her pleas, and seeing her wide, pleading eyes and quivering voice prompted me to lower the knife in my hand. My head tilted to the side, until I shrugged and spoke.

"Only on one condition."

She looked relieved, but also a little curious as she asked, "What is that?"

I take her hand and we exit the bathroom, and I started looking for another woman who'd vaguely resemble the woman I met. When I finally sought our target, I handed the woman in the black dress the knife, which caused her to bite her lower lip in reluctance. I just glared at her, and she took a deep breath before approaching the lookalike from behind, and slicing her throat open.

She quickly handed the slowly dying body to me, and I brought her into the bathroom and had her leaning against the toilet. When I came back to the woman in the black dress, I said to her, "Get outside and hide; be sure to wait until I'm finished."

She nodded, and I was able to resume my killing spree, until there was no more people to slay. When I got outside, I found her in the bushes.

"Do you have a car?" I asked.

"Yes." she simply replied.

"Get in it, and follow me." I commanded.

She nodded, and as she found her car, which was a sleek, red vehicle, she got in. As she started it up, I took off, with her following me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was there that I hitched a ride with some bikers, following them to a party where I took everyone out, even the annoying chickens. The woman watched me with eyes full of great interest, and she even watched me during the casino event, before we reached a rooftop party.

She chose to watch the fun with a set of binoculars, and was all the more amused as she delighted in witnessing the bloodshed caused by me. Soon, months would pass, and my infamy was beginning to get noticed by the press. That said, she and I began to hide out in varying safe-houses, in order to avoid the police.

We'd talk about my exploits every night, and she even told me as to how much of a bastard her father was (He's John West, but we'll get to him later), until I asked, "Do you have a name?"

This surprised her at first, before she took a breath and replied, "My name's Katie. What's yours?"

"It's Darius." I responded.

Katie smiled as she spoke, "Darius...it's a handsome name." until she cleared her throat, looking as though she seemed a little embarrassed at her choice of words.

I raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Did you say my name is handsome?"

She was simply bewildered at my inquiry, and I could tell she had a faint blush on her cheeks. "...Maybe." she said.

I just grinned; it seemed this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful partnership...or something like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Which led to the next party being held on a boat, according to a flyer I snatched from some random person on the streets. As I was hitchhiking nonstop (which was odd because Katie was in her car, but I was actually waiting for other cars to pick me up), a brown car nearly ran me over, and I threw the flyer into the driver's face.

I simply told him, "Take me to the boat party."

The driver was confused and shocked, but complied as I got in the car and drove off, with Katie following me. When she reached the destination, I snuck into the boat, which gave me my first taste of separation from her. As she traveled to Miami via car, I took the boat to said destination, all the while resuming my killing spree like there was no tomorrow.

After that, I took a lifeboat, and rowed it all the way to the harbors in Miami, and as I reached a bridge that wasn't so far away, I heard the sound of a car's engine. It turned out it was the same red car that Katie drove, and as she parked it in front of me, she exited it, and walked towards me.

I was just looking at the boat as it was sinking, until she caught my eye. "Hey, Darius." she simply said.

I look over at her and ask, "Yes?"

"I..." she responded, before pausing for a brief moment, and finally adding, "...want to crash a party myself. I want to kill as much as you. Because as I watched you go through every party and killing every innocent party-goer there, I had admired everything that you done. In other words, I want to learn the basics."

I let out a small chuckle as I raised an eyebrow, before saying, "Surely you jest."

Katie just stared into my eyes as she replied, "I'm not joking. Please...let me do just one party."

A small, slightly peeved sigh escaped my lips as I rolled my eyes, before I said, "Fine. Let's do things your way."

As I got in the car with her, sitting in the back while she was driving, we waited until night for the next party to commence. Funny thing was, we were developing an unlikely relationship that was beyond master and apprentice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Katie exited the car, I waited for her, sometimes looking out the windows to see her progress. When she was finally through, she returned to the car and started it up, and I immediately emerge from the backseat, choosing to sit next to her.

We were ready to move on, but as she was driving midway to our next destination, she had took a few glances at me, possessing a rather odd look of desire in her eyes before stopping the car dead in its tracks. She then takes her seat-belt off and pulls me in for a deep, passionate kiss. I was bewildered at her assertive nature, but melted in the kiss anyway.

She even deepened it further by allowing her tongue to dance with mine as she sat in my lap for a brief period of time, before returning to her seat. Overwhelmed with lust, she put her seat-belt back on, and resumed driving. However, she chose to take a detour by finding a secluded beach.

And they say that making love on the beach under the stars is quite romantic...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we were out of the car, we exchanged another frenzied kiss as I press Katie against the side of the car. It wasn't long before I scoop her in her arms bride-and-groom style, and brought her to the beach.

As we stood on the dry sand underneath our feet, I almost savagely took off every article of clothing from her body, leaving her bare naked. She did the same to me, stripping me down to my birthday suit. Our breathing hot and heavy, I admired as to how incredibly sexy she looked, with her soft, slightly tan skin, toned figure and perhaps the nicest set of tits I've ever seen on a woman before.

I press her against the ground, so that I kissed her almost softly. I had no idea as to how unusually gentle I was with her, moving my lips to the nape of her neck, and as her head tilted from side to side, I went downwards. Down to her breasts, her stomach, and her inner thighs.

I was ready to start tasting her when she looked down at me and said, "I've did this before."

Nodding, I then slid my tongue into her, holding onto her hips. She gasped and bucked her hips in delight, encouraging me to go deeper, and I did just that, all the while her fingers dug into my hair. Once she was wet from my expertise, I then rise to face her, possessing a rare, hell, even warm smile towards her.

Am I going soft? **Fuck** , no. Not only was Katie following in my footsteps, but she seems to be my type of girl, and that I had some sort of bond with her that was bound to be unbreakable. Plus, she's so damn hot.

I take one of her hands and bring it to my length, and as it stiffened at her touch, I lean in to whisper in her ear, "Katie...I want you."

She nodded, and as she smiled back, she managed to say between hot breaths, "I want you too, Darius."

Flipping each other over, I now had her on top, and as she slowly lowered herself onto me, she gasped in delight as she felt how big I was inside her, and at the same time, I felt as though we seemed...oh, what's that word?

Right...complete. We seemed complete.

I gaze up at her, admiring her beautiful, naked form as my hands stroked every inch of her sweet skin. They reach her breasts, and I proceeded to squeeze them, feeling as to how squishy, soft and perfect they felt in the palms of my hands. I thrust upward into her, nice and steady, but not too fast, and she leaned down to kiss me full on the lips.

I kept the kiss going by having my tongue duel with hers, leading to another tongue-kiss shared between us both as I ran my fingers through her long hair. Eventually, I decided to switch positions, so that I was now on top, and her underneath me.

My movements began to quicken a bit, almost to the point of being hard and fast. Katie held onto me as I slid into her, her nails nearly digging into my skin as her moans grew louder, hotter and sexier. I loved hearing her cries of unabashed pleasure, and wanted her to keep it up.

Before long, we kiss again, and while it was passionate, there wasn't any tongue involved. Regardless, I break the kiss, and move my lips to the side of her neck, where I gently suck the area, before leaving a mark. I went lower, giving the skin of her breasts a few more, until I brought my lips to one of her nipples.

I bite the hard pink nub briefly before sucking it, and she tilted her head upwards, eyes widening as she felt white-hot bliss coursing through her body. I then raise my head to face her as I clench my teeth, feeling myself let go. She follows suit, gasping and moaning in ecstasy as we experienced a climax like no other.

Falling on top of her, I roll to my side, and embraced her. She ended up snuggling into my chest, hearing the sound of my heartbeat as we basked in the afterglow together.

However, I suddenly remembered my plans to 'crash' another party, and told her to clean up and get dressed. Once we were both fully clothed, we returned to the car and she resumed her driving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First on the list, was a bus ironically named 'Party Bus'. Katie watched as I murdered the driver while he was taking a piss, and smeared his blood all over the vehicle, followed by murdering everyone in the bus.

With the bus a complete 'mess', we moved on, where we decided to take a break by indulging in a little 'action' together. Unfortunately, I was 'admiring my work' when I turned my head to notice a police officer, with sandy brown hair and stubble on his jaw.

This guy just so happens to be John West, or as I sometimes like to call him, Mr. West. He is, in fact, Katie's father, whom she despised from the bottom of her heart, because he would never let her do anything she wished to do, such as going to parties, or even not waiting until marriage to get it on.

"Hello, Mr. West." I tell him.

"How'd you know my name?" he asked.

"I read it in the papers...which I 'stole' from some news-rack." I replied.

He then looked over my side and noticed Katie, before he asked, "Is this your accomplice?"

I stand aside, and she had just pulled up her undies back up, fixed her dress and refastened her belt (yes, we were engaging in some foreplay before the 'action'), and I replied, "Yes, she is."

Mr. West...I mean, John...glanced at her and said, "You look a lot like my daughter."

"Fuck you!" she yelled, before storming off.

He then looked back at me, his gun still raised at me, and said, "Okay, kid..."

It seemed he was ready to shoot me, but instead lowered it and said, "...you're under arrest."

"Oh? You're not going to kill me?" I asked, grinning underneath my mask.

He didn't even bother putting any handcuffs on me once I got in the police car. Of course, this had prompted Katie to think of a distraction. As the police car was somewhere on a road in between a thick forest, she caught up with us, and began flashing the car lights, immediately distracting John, and causing me to escape the car.

She soon sped off, and he was frantically trying to figure out as to where I was, since I had clearly got out quickly. However, he suddenly saw a tree straight ahead, and desperately trying to stop the still speeding car, he gave up and escaped as well.

With his car crashed into a tree, John had to find a way back to the city, whereas I found myself separated again from Katie a second time. But that didn't stop me from conducting my next murder spree at an open-air party, before decorating myself in some of the party-goers' blood and pretending that I was unconscious as a hospital van brought me inside.

Little did they know was that I lured them into a death trap, and once the paramedics were dead, I noticed as to how the medicinal drugs gave me a huge rush, like consuming a lot of caffeine, and that contributed to the next killings: a rooftop pool party, a Halloween party, a campus party and even an underground party held by some 'party hard-ers'.

And yet, I seemed a little concerned as to where Katie was. She seemed lost, trying to locate me, but to no avail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The police had no idea how to stop me, but when my involvement with the underground party began, this prompted the police, and even Mr. West to figure out as to who I was, and what my real name was. It was at that same party that I was apprehended by the police at long last, and I would be soon brought in for questioning.

Of course, before the interrogation could even begin, a fellow officer delivered some whiskey to John, until he was attacked from out of nowhere. The rest of the officers ended up dead as well, and that immediately prompted John to watch in horror, and, it was me that decided to grill him about his involvement in the killings, and my sordid history as the Party Hard Killer.

And it all boiled down to this...

"So, tell me, John...did you find what you were looking for down here?"

"You fuckin' tell me, Darius!"

"You know, John, we're really not that different, you and I. You can make out like you're the heart of gold and I'm the malicious prick here, but you've never really tried to stop me, did you?"

I removed my mask, and I had a huge grin plastered on my face.

"You say that like I had a choice." he replied.

"You always had a choice, John, you know that. You're not weak. You allowed me to do these things, John, and now you want to justify it all to yourself, wash your hands clean of any wrongdoing."

I stand up, and stare into his eyes, and he couldn't help but possess a rather nervous expression in his eyes.

"I don't...I-I'm not like you!" he exclaimed.

As I hear the vague sound of high heels from outside the room, I continued, "Come on, John...sooner or later you're going to have to admit it yourself. You enjoy the rush as much as I do...the splatter...the silence..."

I cup his chin, feeling the stubble against my fingers.

"I just...I mean, do they really all deserve this?" he asked.

"John, look around you; the world is falling to shit. These people, they don't realize how good they've got it. We're doing them all a favor."

Then, the door slowly opens, revealing a seemingly familiar figure: long brown hair, black dress with some bloodstains on it, and with an ice pick in one hand. I didn't bother to notice as I still kept my gaze on John.

"But I-" he tried to speak, but I cut him off.

"John, you've spent the last half hour sat here trying to convince yourself that what we're doing is wrong. What have you learned?"

"I...someone needs to be thinking about the bigger picture, I guess."

He was now slouching his shoulders, a look of defeat on his face. Yet he wasn't aware of the figure walking up behind him, and he felt my hand caress his cheek. The figure was looking straight at me, possessing a seemingly neutral expression.

"There you go, John, you get it now. Let it go."

Now before you claim that I'm bisexual, I'm not...even though I'm more on the bi-curious side of things. I'm actually trying to lure him into becoming a psychopathic murderer, just like me.

Of course, that just wasn't the case, as the figure brought a hand to John's head, and smashed him against the table several times, before he hit the floor. Blood was pouring out of his nostrils, and it looked like he might have been out cold. However, what he didn't know was that the whiskey happened to be poisoned.

I look up and noticed that the figure who did him in was, to my surprise, Katie. Her neutral expression turned into a smile as she walked towards me and helped me out of my seat. After sharing an unexpectedly chaste kiss together, she looked into my eyes and said:

"Come on, Darius. Let's go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And in the end, we exited the station together, and got in what appeared to be a 'new' car which she obviously stolen from someone. We then drove off to look for another party to 'invade', and to Katie's delight, she found what was once the house where she went to party, and the same place where she first met me.

It was rundown and shoddy, with vagabonds and runaways indulging in a little fun together. This intrigued me as much as she, and with her ice pick in hand, she looked over at me and smiled.

I smile back at her, before putting my mask on and preparing my knife. You could say that in the end, no matter what the police did, she and I were always getting away with it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew! Now that that's said and done, not to mention this was a fanfic I had been _dying_ to write down, I have other plans in mind: I got a collab fic going on with 4fireking, and I might even do another fanfic for another Steam-related game (it's Lisa, obviously).

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


End file.
